


It's Good to Be the General

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-14
Updated: 2008-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"so, i've always had a fantasy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good to Be the General

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidlj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sidlj).



> requirements: season 8, established relationship  
> optional request: steaming hot sex. *g* i'll take humor, angst, h/c, whatever the muse shows you...or a thousand words of steaming hot sex would be okay, too. ;-)

The phone rings, and Daniel, surprised, looks at it for a moment before answering. It's not quite three o'clock in the morning and he's in his office at the mountain, so stuck on the translation he'd been working on that he's playing solitaire in a vain attempt to jumpstart his brain. SG-1's on downtime while Sam goes to some physics convention in New York. There are no teams off-world, no klaxons blaring, so it can't be an emergency..."Daniel Jackson," he says, picking up the phone.

"Why are you still here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Jack," Daniel says, smiling. "I'll have you know I'm working." _Three of clubs to four of hearts. Oh, there's that missing ace._

"And I'm working on paperwork. You stuck?"

"Nope," Daniel says. The computer pings and then makes a shuffling sound as he finishes one hand and it sets up the next.

"Uh-huh," Jack says, thoroughly unconvinced, and Daniel smiles. "Come down to my office. I want to talk to you about something."

"We're already talking," Daniel says, and he can practically hear Jack's pout over the phone. "Fine. I'll be there in a minute." Daniel spends the elevator ride from 18 down to 27 trying to figure out what Jack can't talk about on the phone. He's pretty sure he didn't leave the toilet seat up that morning, and it was Jack's turn to go grocery shopping. He's still happily befuddled when he walks into the General's--Jack's, and Jack is the general now, he's still not used to that--office.

"So, I've always had a fantasy," Jack begins, and Daniel's eyes widen.

"Jack, this is so not the time or the place," he warns. Jack gestures to the video camera, and Daniel realizes that the little red light is off. Jack's smirk sends all the blood in Daniel's brain to collect somewhere else. Were these pants always this tight? "Fantasy?" he asks, a little breathless.

"Yeah," Jack says, stroking the arm of his chair. "I've always liked this chair."

Daniel gulps. That's a fantasy of his, too. "You're insane." he says anyway. Someone has to have some self-control here.

"It's 0300," Jack says, leaning forward. "There's no one else even on this floor, and there's a good foot of concrete between us and the techs watching the gate." He pushes the chair back from the desk and smirks at Daniel. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

Daniel shakes his head, throat too dry to speak. He gulps and then takes a few steps forward, sitting on the corner of the desk closest to Jack. "So, where do you want me, General?" he asks huskily.

"Knees, to start," Jack says, and Daniel can see that he's barely breathing. He smirks and complies, spreading Jack's knees and kneeling between them. He rests his hands on Jack's inner thighs, smirking when the other man whimpers and presses up into his hands. "Please, Daniel."

Unable to resist a request like that, Daniel unzips Jack's BDUs and frees his cock to the cool, recycled air. He just looks for a moment, and then wraps his hand around the base and fists it slowly. He can tell Jack wants it fast, though, so with what he's sure is a wicked grin he leans down and takes the head of Jack's cock into his mouth.

Jack groans and his fingers feather over Daniel's hair before settling on his shoulders, digging in hard enough to hurt. Daniel swirled his tongue around the crown and then swallows as much as he can take, until he's kissing the hand still wrapped around the base. His other hand goes down to unzip his pants and give him some room.

"Stop," Jack gasps after a few minutes, all but pushing Daniel off of him. "Gonna come."

"I thought that was the point," Daniel says, licking a bit of pre-come off of his lip.

Jack groans but shakes his head. "Stuff...in the bottom drawer," he says, pointing to the desk.

Daniel nods and retrieves condoms and lube. "I don't even want to know how you snuck those in here," he says, standing a little stiffly. Jack leans forward and tucks his fingers into Daniel's belt loops, pulling him forward by the loosened waist. Daniel hands him the condoms and drops his pants and boxers while Jack fumbles one on. He curses softly when the clothes get caught on his boots and then ignores them, climbing into the chair with Jack. "Are you sure it can hold us?" he asks, settling his knees on either side of Jack's hips, his caught ankles on either side of Jack's knees.

"Hope so," Jack says, wrapping one arm around Daniel's waist, slipping up under his t-shirt to press his hand against Daniel's bare back. Daniel squirts a bit of lube onto Jack's other hand, and his fingers slide down to caress his hole.

"Quickly," Daniel says, pushing down onto Jack's fingers. Jack moans and presses his face into the crook of Daniel's neck.

A few more strokes and then Jack pulls his hand away, reaching down instead to position himself. "Ready?"

"More than," Daniel says, and pushes down, taking half of Jack's cock in one stroke. It hurts a little, but he doesn't care. _When I told him he could do whatever he wanted,_ he thinks, _this really isn't what I'd meant_. Another thrust and his ass is pressed firmly against Jack's lap. He takes a deep breath, tense muscles relaxing slightly. He vaguely notices Jack slipping a condom over his erection. Then he starts to move.

They're both so turned on that it's not long before Daniel feels like he's going to come or explode. Turning his head, he looks out the etched glass into the briefing room. How many times has he sat at that table? He'd probably have to sit with his back to the office if he ever wanted to concentrate again.

Jack shifts his hips, striking Daniel's prostate, and Daniel's back arches as he comes, gritting his teeth against the sounds he wants to make. He forces himself to keep moving, and Jack comes moments later, silent except for his heavy breathing. He pulls Daniel down to rest against his chest.

Daniel knows he should get up before they get caught, that they should bundle up the condoms so he can sneak them home and throw them out, but he doesn't want to move. He turns his head and kisses Jack softly. "Thank you," Jack says.

"No problem," Daniel replies, just as softly. He's starting to feel lethargic. Maybe he should go to bed, leave the translation for the morning.

"Next time," Jack whispers, "I want you to fuck me over the desk."


End file.
